Total Drama Glee
by ilovepanda19
Summary: Okay so i was think what if some of the total drama island character were on glee
1. Pilot

**Okay i am SOOOO sorry about about the first chapter only being a letter. I do not really know what happened so here is the pilot to my Total Drama Glee series! Also sorry it is so short. I am trying to make them longer and i wont be able to post as much as i would like because school now had started BUT i have a suprise in a couple chapter that i think that you might like. **

**Disclaimer- I dont own Glee or Total Drama Island**

The students of McKinley High all gathered around the bulletin board to sign up for their choice of an after school club. All the clubs slots were almost full except for one, Glee Club. Most people get discouraged to join because getting slushied in the face, yearbook picture being vandalized, and being reminded of a loser all day was too much for them to handle. Only 6 people signed up and the chess and and scrabble club got more people then them! Since only 6 people signed up everybody got in and meet up in the choir room,606, after school.

"Finally a club where people can appreciate my wonderful music talent!" Courtney exclaimed

"Okay since this is the first glee club meeting i want all of you to say something about yourself and for you homework i want you to sing a song that reflects your personality. DJ how about you start." said Mr. Shuester

"Well, as you all know i am center on the football and really do not want to be here. Coach says that I need to a club and this was the only one left." The brick house said not to excited.

"My name is Courtney Bane have been singing since i was 6 years old. I also have been in numerous community productions as the leading lady." She said enthusiastically unlike DJ.

When Heather stood up to talk about herself nobody could hear her.

"Um..what did you say you need to speak up." said Noah

"She said her name was Heather and she said Mrs. P said that she should join a club to be more social. Also my name's LeShawna and i ain't gunna sing no white girl song." LeShawna said.

"Thanks." Heather said only loud enough for LeShawna to barely hear.

"I am Noah and been singing in my room alone and decided to finally showcase my talents." The scrawny boy said

"Most of you know who I am." The beautiful blonde said.

Indeed most people did know who she was. Bridgette was a Cheerio, dated the captain of the football team and was president of student council and she was pretty too. Any girl would die to be in her postition. She had wavy blonde hair, soft brown eyes ,and the perfect hourglass body.

"Well, since we have an extra ten minutes left you can all just talk and get to know eachother better." Mr. Shue said while packing up his belongings into his brown leather breifcase.

"So tell me something, why did you choose glee club instead of any other one?" Asked LeShawna to the tall raven-haired girl.

"Well only 5 other people signed up and the less people the better."

As they conversed some more Heather really started to like her. They immediatly clicked and even planned next Saturday to hang out at LeShawna's house. Across the other side of the choir room was Bridgette and DJ still making out.

"How about you come over tonight and we could have some fun." She said flirtatiously.

"Oh, uh sorry I have homework a lot of homework to do today." DJ said. Angry that he did not accept her request she got up from his muscular lap and turned her back to him. This was a routine that they both have been through and was all too use to. First she ignores him. Then he tries to apologize and make it better. Next she throws a tantrum and says that he doesn't love her. Finally he gives in but doesn't actually have sex with her. Nobody knows this but when he was in middle school his mama use to always say "Not until you married". Now that she is at the war in Iraq he believes that it is the least he can do for his mom since he has not seen her since seventh grade, but she should be coming back soon. Maybe even next week.

"Now come on, Bridge,don't be like that." he said as he wrapped his buff armes around her skinny waist and planted soft smooth kisses on her slender neck and shoulders.

She smiled because she loved his kisses and because everything was going as routine.

Now in the middle of the room was Racheal talking to Mr. Shue about her muscial talents. Noah was in the corner by himself playing with his hair and picking at his tan skin. As the clock hit 4:00 everyone started to leave the room.


	2. The Slushie War Begins

**An: I do not own TDI!**

Courtney was excited to showcase her talents to. So she quickly walked to her locker so she could go to the choir room faster. She quickly turned the dial to the combination and put her textbook back, happily humming to the song she was going to sing. Right when she closed her locker door a cold icy drink splashed her face.

"Loser" Duncan said to her and laughed.

The cherry refreshment dripped down her shirt and sent shivers down her spine from the cold sensation. Even worse was all the bystanders laughing at her and calling her names. Most people would be so embarrassed and maybe even cry but not Courtney. Unfortunately she was all too used to it. She quickly scurried off to the girls' bathroom and took some sheets of paper towels and wiped off most of the red slush off her face and neck. Courtney also rinsed her hair with water from the nearby sink to make it less sticky, and put it under the hand dryer until it was some-what dried. When she was done cleaning herself off, she grabbed all of her belongings from the floor and headed off to the choir room still happy about singing in front of the whole Glee club even though she was slushed by Duncan, quarterback of the football team.

"Oh no, red stain, slightly wet hair, late to glee club. This could only mean one thing, the slush war begins. No one is safe now." LeShawna said.

Everyone shuddered at the memories of being slushed in the face by the ice cold high fructose corn syrup drink. Except Heather who was new to this school and never heard of the term "slushed".

"What does that mean?" she asked

They gasped at her not knowing what it was and most importantly not being exposed to it. "It's the worst, every day the football team gets a slush and throws it at an unlucky person." said LeShawna

"That does not sound pleasant." Heather said

"Oh trust me it isn't." Courtney said.

If somebody had to tell you what it was like to be slushed was the best would be Courtney. She was the football team's favorite person to slush in the face. She was in straight "A" student, competed in academic games, and was in the glee club. She was their idea of a total "loser".

"Okay, students who would like to share their song with us." Mr. Shuester said

Immediately Courtney got up from her seat and ran to the center of the room, took in a big breath, and then she began to sing.

"_I have confidence in sunshine_  
_I have confidence in rain_  
_I have confidence that spring will come again_  
_Besides which you see I have confidence in me_

_Strength doesn't lie in numbers_  
_Strength doesn't lie in wealth_  
_Strength lies in nights of peaceful slumbers_  
_When you wake up - Wake Up!_

_It tells me all I trust I lead my heart to_  
_All I trust becomes my own_  
_I have confidence in confidence alone_

Everyone clapped at the confident young should because that was a wonderful performance and perfectly fitted her personality perfectly.

"Wow! That was amazing Courtney. So who would like to go next?" Mr. Shue asked his class.

No one raised their hand. So, LeShawna finally volunteered.

"Okay fine I'll go!" LeShawna hollered, the whole room focusing in on her.

_Because I'm _  
_Big, blond & beautiful_  
_Face the fact_  
_It's simply irrefutable!_  
_No one wants a meal_  
_That only offers the least_  
_When girl, we're serving up _  
_The whole damn feast_

_Slice me off a piece of that_  
_hog head cheese! _  
_Take a look inside_  
_My book of recipes _  
_Now don't you sniff around _  
_For something fluffy and light._  
_We need a man who _  
_Bring a man sized appetite!_

Everybody clapped again for LeShawna except for Courtney who of course thought that her voice was way better than LeShawna's.

"Excellent, okay so who's up?" This time though somebody was quicker to volunteer, Bridgette.

"Okay, Bridgette get up there."

She got up and walked to the center of the choir room and began to sing.

_And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular  
As me!_

As usual the claps went on but DJ instead clapped a little too enthusiastically.

"Woo Hoo!, That is my girlfriend." DJ said and clapped way too loud.

"Okay DJ, settle down, who's next?"

DJ went to the center of the room because he wanted to go after his girlfriend.

_How do you think I'm going to get along, _  
_Without you, when you're gone _  
_You took me for everything that I had, _  
_And kicked me out on my own _

_Are you happy, are you satisfied _  
_How long can you stand the heat _  
_Out of the doorway the bullets rip _  
_To the sound of the beat _

And again they clapped.

"Now that everybody since Noah is absent, can we go now?" Bridgette asked

"No we still have one more person, Heather come up and sing us you song."

To her dismay Mr. Shue remembered that she did not go up and slowly walked up and sang to the Glee club.

_Who is that girl I see_  
_Staring straight_  
_Back at me?_  
_Why is my reflection someone_  
_I don't know?_  
_Somehow I cannot hide_  
_Who I am_  
_Though I've tried_  
_When will my reflection show_  
_Who I am inside?_  
_When will my reflection show_  
_Who I am inside?_

Shocked at what an amazing voice she had everybody even Courtney clapped for the Asian girl.

"Okay now that everybody sung their song, you can all go." Mr. Shuester said gesturing them to go home

"Finally." Bridgette said while rolling her eyes.

All the Glee kids left the choir room to go home. They all got picked up except for DJ, who had his own car to drive. When he got to his house, he immediately checked is phone to see if he had any missed calls from his mom, none. She was supposed to be coming home in 5 day from Iraq. Now DJ started to worry about if something had happened to her in the war. She usually calls once a day but she hadn't called at all in the past 3 days. Also it was his birthday tomorrow, and she always calls him at 10:02 p.m. the exact time that he was born. "What if she got injured and had to go to the hospital, or worse." DJ thought to himself.

**THERE IS CHAPTER 2! Review & Subscribe**

**Confidence in Me- Julie Andrews- Sound of Music**

**Big, Blonde, and Beautiful- Queen Latifah- Hairspray**

**Popular- Kristen Chenoweth- Wicked**

**Another One Bites the Dust- Queen**

**Reflection- Lea Salonga (Mulan)**


End file.
